


Last Time For A Long Time

by supergreak



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: American Idol - RPS, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreak/pseuds/supergreak





	Last Time For A Long Time

It was the last opportunity- the last one before months and months of separation. He was about to leave on the tour bus with the rest of the finalists, and Katy was just standing there on the sidewalk, willing to let him loose. She'd go home to her Mom, her book club, her friends. But he'd miss her something awful.

Kris looked at her, to Danny leaning against the bus and smirking, Allison already on board, leaning her head out the window to watch the final goodbyes. Adam was hugging his parents, Scott cracking a joke.

Katy smiled and tilted her head to the left. "What, are you afraid to kiss your wife in front of all of your friends?"

Kris leaned in, and when their lips touched, he didn't just kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her and poured all his love, all his passion, all his soul into one long, intense kiss. She reached up and laced her fingers through his hair, pressing her entire body into his. This was the best thing _ever_.

A loud wolf-whistle from Allison's direction broke his concentration. He slowly disentangled himself, catching his breath. He blushed as Adam started a slow-clap, and the crowd gathered around the bus joined in. He grinned up at his friend, who was grinning _so_ smugly.

Kris gave his wife one final hug and kiss and grabbed his bag, smile reaching ear to ear as he climbed on the bus.


End file.
